


Comfort

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Post Cold War Relations, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #13: Pairing Order: AmeRus/Prompt: America comforting Russia ((bottoming Russia))/Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"Snowflake, baby, what's wrong?" Alfred crooned as he slowly came closer, lips puckered in a worried frown as he approached his sulking and sniffling lover. Ivan lifted his head if only to viciously scrub at his eyes, shying away from the hand Alfred place on his shoulder.

"Nyet, go away," he pouted, refusing to make eye contact with the younger nation. Alfred frowned at that, walking around the little couch to kneel in front of Ivan, looking up with a sigh as his boyfriend curled into an even tighter fetal position. "It's stupid…"

"Vanya, sweetie, look at me," Alfred insisted, gently fitting his hands between Ivan's knees to pry them apart. After a moment of resistance, Ivan parted them, pouting from between his legs. Smiling kindly, Alfred leaned in closer and cupped Ivan's cheek, smudging away the trail of tears. "What happened? You know you can tell me."

"It's nothing, leave me," Ivan sulked, ducking his head away from Alfred's touch again, but the other nation was having none of that silliness. Alfred held Ivan's face gently in his hands, lifting his gaze so he could watch his lover suddenly lean in and seal his lips with a kiss.

"Mhhh," Ivan groaned weakly as Alfred pushed him back to a straighter sitting position, leaning over him as he got between his legs and gently separated them. Panting softly, Ivan blushed when Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek, stroking down Ivan's sweater and hugging his sides. "Sunflower…"

"Yeah, snowflake?" Alfred chuckled, but didn't let Ivan continue, opting instead to just keep kissing him breathless until Ivan had to giggle and push him away with a weak little smile.

"Fredka, nyet… it's silly," he insisted, cheeks puffed cutely as he tried pushing away his lover with a feeble giggle, blushing when Alfred chased after his lips.

"Baby, the only silly thing is that you won't tell me what's bothering you," Alfred chuckled with a kind smile, gently combing through Ivan's hair with his fingers as the taller nation repositioned himself, lying back on the couch with Alfred on top of him and between his legs. The exuberant nation laughed and rubbed his cheek into Ivan's scarf before giving him another quick little peck. "Now come on, Snowflake, tell me what's wrong…"

"Well… I miss when I… when there were many people in my home," Ivan murmured quietly, locking eyes with Alfred as the other nation stilled to listen to him speak of the times they had fought so bitterly about. "Da, we were broken and it was bad… but I miss being a family, being one with everyone…"

"Vanya…" Alfred murmured, sighing quietly as Ivan took on such a look of horrible sadness. "Hey, Ivy, don't cry, shh… I've got you… You're one with me now, and for forever…"

Ivan blubbered and wiped under his nose with his sleeve before hugging Alfred, wrapping his legs around the smaller nation to keep him pinned close to his chest. "Da… da… you are mine, Fredka… My sunflower…"

"Yeah, I am," Alfred smiled and kissed Ivan again, the two gently rubbing against each other as America sent a wandering hand between Ivan's legs, groping and squeezing around his cock.

"Ah-hhhh," Ivan seethed in a tense gasp, biting down on his lip and screwing his eyes shut at the teasing friction. America smiled and moved ever close, nibbling and tugging gently on the outer shell of Ivan's ear as Ivan pressed into Alfred's hand and arched up into him. "Sunflower…"

"I've got you, Snowflake," Alfred crooned, and Ivan simply lay back as Alfred undressed him and then went right back to kissing him breathlessly, their bodies moving in tandem as they made out on Russia's couch.

"Fredka," Ivan mumbled worriedly, drawing his surprisingly chubby legs to his chest as Alfred finished peeling off the pair of blue jeans Alfred had given the older nation years ago. "I don't usually-"

"Shh, Vanya, I know," Alfred smiled, warming the lubricant he had fetched from the bedroom between his hands. Ivan squirmed as he watched, taking the quiet moment to dab at his teary eyes with the end of his scarf. Alfred smiled and kissed the inside of his lover's thigh, stroking and wetting the area around his ass gently to get Ivan used to the sensation of something moving there.

Honing in on the crooning whimper Ivan hissed out, Alfred went a little slower in his preparation, waiting for Ivan's chest to compress in a breathy little sigh as the older nation got used to his penetration. Pecking sweet kisses into his thighs and all over his groin, Alfred decided his lover had earned a reward for pulling through his bout of depression.

"Mmm," he moaned as he took in Ivan's cock, fingering him gently as Russia gasped and arched just slightly, squeezing his legs around Alfred's frame as he gripped his silky hair and pulled. Encouraged, Alfred only worked his lover harder, faster, drawing out movements and speeding up others until Ivan dissolved into a moaning mess. Cheeks hot with arousal and his body tensed and arched for more, Ivan stared at the man between his legs as Alfred pulled out his fingers and lubed himself, giving Ivan another deep and passionate kiss.

"I'll be one with you forever, my Snowflake," he murmured as he followed through with his quiet promise of love, Ivan sighing blissfully as their flesh molded together in a unification of souls.


End file.
